


Tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas?

by VoidEntity999



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Confrontations, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidEntity999/pseuds/VoidEntity999
Summary: Courfeyrac and Combeferre have some feelings to work out.Modern AU where after their deaths, Les Amis wake up in America at different times and locations, and find each other under miraculous circumstances.





	Tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a much larger Enjoltaire-centric work, but I thought I'd post it for you guys. For context, Enjolras and Combeferre have been in the States for longer, and Enjolras and Grantaire are dating. Some things have happened between Courf and Ferre (did someone say bed sharing?) and their friends may or may not be trying to set them up...
> 
> Also, sorry in advance all the dialogue is in French (please no constructive criticism on my high school level French) and also all the accents are missing...again sorry...enjoy!!
> 
> EDIT: If you copy-paste the whole text into google translate it reads ok

It's the middle of the night, and I can't sleep. It's not that anything bad happened today; on the contrary, it was rather uneventful. We ate breakfast, R took us for a walk along the beach, we said goodbye to Enjolras' relatives, and ended the evening watching a movie together on the couch. I'm laying on that couch right now. But where is he? Lying alone in that bedroom, the one with the flowery pink wallpaper, those frilly sheets. I slept on those sheets last night, can you still smell me on them? Are you thinking of me? I'm tired of playing these games; I wish you would come out and tell me--

I hear the door to the bedroom open, and in the dark, I see a tall figure.

I sit up immediately. "Combeferre?"

When he doesn't answer, I reach for the lamp on the table next to me. I turn it on, and see it's Enjolras, staring vacantly in my direction.

"Bon soir," I say rather sarcastically, but he takes no notice. Instead, he moves curiously towards the spot on the wall behind me, which he has been staring at.

"Apollon!"

From the bedroom appears R, hurrying after him. "Que fais-tu?"

"Est-ce que nous pouvons fermer cette fenettre?" Enj asks with a sense of determination.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" I ask. He's acting very strange, he almost looks scared.

"C'est le somnambulisme," R explains. He turns to Enjolras, his voice very gentle. "Returnons au lit, mon chou."

Enjolras paws his arm away. "Non, j'ai vu un homme dans cette fenetre, sur le toit. Nous avons besoin de fermer la fenetre." He points to the piece of wall, which faces the exterior of the second story.

"Apollon, il n'y a pas de fenetre la," says R.

Enjolras' arms fall to his sides. "Oh."

R waits a moment before attempting to touch him again. "Allons," he says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Enj just looks down at the carpet and nods before returning to the bedroom, accompanied by R. "J'aime pas cet homme," he mumbles sleepily. "Avec le...le chapeau."

"Oui, Apollon," R says to his incoherent rambling. They go back into the other room and close the door.

Alone again, the entertainment of the previous incident has already worn off and the silence is deafening. That's it. I'm going to confront him, and I'm going to do it now.

I march up to the bedroom door and knock firmly, knowing at least that I don't have to worry about waking the others. "Ferre!"

When there's no answer, I boldly decide to open the door, and close it behind me for good measure.

Ferre is asleep, lying on his side, his glasses perched on the nightstand. I take his arm and shake him awake. "Ferre, reveille-toi."

His eyes flutter open, and then he bolts upright. "Qu'est ce que c'est? C'est un tremblement de terre? Allons sous le bureau et--"

"C'est moi, il n'y a pas de..." I frown, "tremblement."

He looks around the room in confirmation that the world stands still. "D'accord. Alors, qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Je veux parler avec toi." I remain standing over him, although there is plenty of room to sit on the bed.

He grabs his glasses and turns on the lamp by the bed. "A propos de...?"

"Qui s'est passe au motel la nuit avant hier soir. Et la nuit avant ca."

I can immediately sense him tense up. He breathes deeply, before quietly answering. "Oui."

"Je voulais dire que..." my face contorts in a strange fashion as I pace about the room. "Tu m'ignorais toute ce temps et faisais semblant que rien s'est passe. Je ne veux pas cacher mes sentiments encore. Je devais mentire toute ma vie. C'est stupide!" He's completely silent, and I try to soften my tone, but my voice is shaking. "T-tu m'aimes, n'est ce pas?"

"Bien sur," he responds, not taking his eyes off me. "Nous sommes les meilleurs amis."

"Je ne veux pas etre seulement les amis!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre?" he asks calmly, and he must think I'm stupid.

I point at the wall behind me, the wall between the two guest bedrooms. "Ca! Ils sont les petits amis. Et tu sais quelque chose d'autre? Hier Enjolras m'as dit que les hommes peuvent se marrier. Tu ne m'a dit ca jamais!"

"Ils peuvent, mais personne ne fait ca."

"Vraiment?" I say in protest. "Ils ont embrasser dans la rue et personne ne remarquais!"

"Ouais, en Seattle!" he responds. "Le reste du monde, c'est un autre histoire."

"Alors nous pouvons habiter en Seattle!"

"Mon ami," he says, tilting his head in a pleading sort of manner. "Soyons juste les amis. Pourquois est-ce si difficile?" Upon seeing my disagreement, he adds meekly, "Encore, peut-etre nous pouvons nous dormir ensemble?"

"Non. Je ne peux pas etre juste les amis. Pas avec toi."

He folds his arms, but says nothing.

I look down at the floor, a hand hanging on my neck. "D'accord. Bonne nuit, Ferre." With my head shaking slightly, I leave the room without looking back.

***

I'm going to murder Enjolras. Well, you know I'm above murder. But somehow I'm going to find justice for this. Him, Courf, and I, all buckled in the car, ready to go, when suddenly he has the audacity to say, "Allez sans moi. A la reflection, je pense que je manquerai Taire." He then unbuckles his seatbelt and jumps out of the car before either of us can say anything. It was only then I realized he must have planned that all along.

Now we're in the car, making our way down the windy roads to leave the neighborhood and get to this coffee shop of which I only vaguely know the location. Courf was supposed to navigate, but now he's looking particularly put out as he leans against the passenger door window.

"Courf," I plead. "Trouve l'adresse, s'il te plait."

No answer. Real mature.

"Courf?"

He sighs, sitting up, taking the phone. "Allez à droite dans la 240eme rue," he reads from the map directions before dropping it back into the cup holder and resuming his previous state of ennui.

The rest of the ride, which seems to take a century, continues like that, nothing but awkward uncomfortable silence. When we finally reach the address, it's the biggest joke of all.

"Starbucks?" I shake my head. "Tu te souviens de hier soir quand Enjolras a fait ce discours longue sur la cupidite des enterprises?"

Courf says nothing, but sits up as several texts pop up on my phone.

Qui est la?" I ask. "Enjolras?"

"C'est rien," he says, still playing cold. When he sees my unconvinced expression, he sighs and hands me the phone. "C'est tous ses messages secrets en anglais."

I scroll through the cryptic texts.

Enjolras: Are you guys there already?  
Enjolras: sorry  
Enjolras: dont come home yet lmao

Courf looks out the window, vaguely annoyed. "Je pense qu'il veut que nous parlions."

Under my breath, I retort, "Je pense qu'il voulait que nous sortions ainsi il pouvait baiser R, ou--" I pause as I remember last night's conversation, rather vividly.

I hand him the phone back, and then remember we're already here and it's my phone. A few more texts show up.

"'R veut un pain au chocolat' il dit," reads Courfeyrac. "Asterisque, 'Chocolate croissant.' 'Ils l'appelent un croissant mais c'est pas un croissant'..."

I exhale slowly.

"Quelque chose anglais. Oh! Il a envoye un lien de l'internet," he continues, reading, "'L'Agence de la sante publique du Canada--'"

"Donne-le moi!" I say, quickly taking it back. I instantly cover my face with my hand, ambarrassed at the sudden outburst. "Desole."

Another awkward silence lingers between us. Suddenly, he unbuckles his seat belt. "Allons-y, le cafe--"

"Attends! Courf," I say, and he sits back down, shutting the door, looking up at me with an  
interested expression. I take a deep breath. "Desole. Je suis desole."

Courf folds his arms. "T'as quelque chose me dire?"

"Courf," I begin, but it goes nowhere, rendered speechless once again by his sincerity. Outside, it's a beautiful day; we'ere shaded form the sun by the verdant foliage of the Pacific Northwest. Courf is wearing a borrowed t-shirt and jeans, which definitely look better on him. Everything looks better on him.

"Tu veux etre seulement les amis," he finishes for me.

"Oui. Non!" I quickly correct myself. "Non, je ne veux pas etre seulement les amis."

He lifts an eyebrow suspiciously. "Alors, pourquoi est-ce que--"

"Je t'aime beaucoup."

He's quiet again, those beautiful brown doe eyes staring back at me.

I take a deep breath. "Depuis cette journee que je t'ai trouve encore, je sentais si...je ne sais quoi. Heureux? C'est tel que sentiment nouveau. Honnetement, j'ai peur."  
  
Courfeyrac sits back in his seat, thoughtful. "D'accord."

I clutch at the back of my neck, feeling it grow hotter as I realize everything I just said.

"Ferre," he says quietly. "Tu sais quoi, quand tu m'as trouve, quand je suis perdu a l'epicerie, je t'ai vu et en ce moment je saivais que tout ira bien."

"Et que penses-tu maintentant?"

"La meme chose," he says simply, and then he laughs. "Parmi des choses autres."

"Quelles choses?"

He grins, shifting towards me. "Tu sais quoi."

"Oh," I say, laughing nervously, a victim of his gaze. "Ca. En fait le message qu'envoye par Enjolras...hier je lui ai demande conseil sur le sujet du sexe gay?"

"Non," he says, bursting into a riot of laughter. "Vraiment? T'as demande Enjolras de ca?"

"Oui, et il a dit qu'il m'envoyera de 'la litterature.'"

That's got him laughing harder, and I can't help but laugh with him, removing my glasses to wipe a tear from my eye.

"Ferre," he says, taking a breath and looking up at me, startled somewhat. "Ferre, t'as les yeux brillants."

"Merci," I say, blinking at the unexpected compliment.

His face remains the same. "Est-ce que je peux te faire un baiser?"

I nod, and he leans towards me. Our lips meet, and I feel his fingers comb through the back of my hair. I hesitate for a moment, but decide to do the same. Kissing him, I don't know what I expected, but I can smell his breath and it smells good. This is it. I'm kissing another man. At 10am in a Starbucks parking lot.

When it's over, he slowly pulls away, staring back at me.

"Comment te sens-tu?"

I feel giddy inside. "Bon. C'etais bon."

He smiles. "Je l'aimais aussi, Ferre."

"D'accord." I swallow nervously. "Alors maintenant quoi faire?"

"Je ne sais pas," says Courf. "Que veux-tu faire?"

I glance away pensively. "Je sais que tu veux faire tous les choses des couples, mais je suis pas pret."

"Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire ca," he says. "Nous pouvons aller tout doucement."

I breath a sigh of relief. "Ouais," I say, nodding. "J'aime ca."

He laughs. "Bien. Mais est-ce que je peux dire nos amis?"

"Oui. Mais--" I say to dampen his excitement, "Pas encore. J'ai besoin du temps."

After a short silence, he asks, "Prometes-tu?"

"Je prometes," I answer. I gently take his hand in mine. "Je prometes."

He nods.

"Courf," I say in a small voice.

"Oui?"

I squeeze his hand. "Encore une fois?"

He breathes a laugh. "D'accord," he says, leaning in for a second kiss. This time is more sloppy, our noses kind of crash into each other. I can't help but smile, my hand clasping around his more securely.

"Ainsi..." he says as we pull away, and I finally let go of his hand. "Allons-nous a l'interieur?"

"Oui," I say, "Nous devons trouver ce croissant qui c'est pas un croissant."

Courf grins and shakes his head. "Tu pense qu'ils se demande ou nous sommes?"

"Je doute que meme ils remarquait que nous sommes sorti."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too hard to read ( ^ _ ^ )
> 
> I'm ghost-of-tchaikovsky on tumblr if you want to say hi. I *sometimes* post les mis stuff on there, lol


End file.
